Cold Valentines
by rookie-chan
Summary: There must be something that will warm her sad heart. A dream will work, but do you think it is already enough? RyoSaku oneshot.


**Yo, minna-san! I am here to report…Just kidding! Keep this warmth!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pot.**

**------**

One fine day during the end of winter in Japan, the Seigaku Regular players lined up at the field and started to train.

As usual, you could always see two female first years outside the court, watching the only First Year regular player in the court walking away. But the one with long braids is just standing there. She laid her back through the metal fence of the court.

"Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka cheered as she saw her idol walking out of the court. Because of her sudden movements, she accidentally bumped her shoulder on Sakuno's. "Eh, Sakuno...gome ne..."

Sakuno weakly smiled. "Don't apologize, Tomo-chan. It's okay..."

II wish that there will be a little snowfall today.../I

"Hey Ryuzaki-san, seems like there's something cryptic about you today..." Momoshiro greeted with Kikumaru. "Nya! Momo's right! She's not watching Ochibi play..."

"Anou...senpai...it's not cryptic...I just want to let my eyes rest for a minute..." Sakuno responded. She looked up towards the skies.

_The snowfall is really slow..._

"Momo, is she really Ryuzaki-san? The grand daughter of Ryuzaki-sensei?" Eiji whispered to his co-regular.

Momo shrugged in innocence. "Maybe she means that she's trying to daydream about Echizen so we mustn't bother her."

The two grinned sheepishly for the sudden thought.

Sakuno hugged her jacket with her own arms and left for the locker room. She didn't even mind of dragging Tomoka with her. Besides, it's her bestfriend who drags her along.

Valentine's Day is coming...but there is still nothing special...except for the death anniversary of my parents...

She opened her locker and something flew out.

"What's this? A paper?" Sakuno wondered as she flipped open the closed paper.

Sakuno Ryuzaki,

Happy Valentine's Day. I'll wait for you at the school pond at February 14th.

From: Someone who cares for your sudden sadness...

"Someone who cares for my sudden sadness? But... I'm just thinking about my parents... and maybe it's time to think and find a clue on whoever guy sent me this paper."

(Sakuno's classroom, February 14th)

Sakuno rested her head at the desk and thought of something.

"Who will it be?" Sakuno sighed as she took a glance outside the window. She saw the school pond directly by her chocolate-colored eyes.

"It's not that impossible if so many girls will drag along with Ryoma-kun today. I won't be able to give him the chocolate I made for him...How rude... But even though I have one for him, I'm sure I won't be able to give it to him...I'll eventually stutter in front of him...It's embarrassing..."

-RRRIIINNGG!!!!-

The school bell finally rang. Sakuno stood up and left her bag. She picked the paper from her pocket and sighed.

'I can't believe that someone will care for me this Valentine's Day. I wonder who it will be...'

And then, Sakuno saw one familiar boy walking through the same direction with such speed.

She stopped when she saw him.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun? Why in such haste?" Sakuno asked.

_Eh, caught in the act..._

Ryoma's heart pounded quickly when he saw Sakuno.

Tsche, stupid hormones...

"Ryoma-kun?"

_Get the stare away from her! Get it BAAAACK!!!!!_

"Ryoma-kun? I'm asking if you are o-"

"Ochibi!" Eiji popped from behind. Ryoma was snapped back to reality and blushed furiously. "Eh, Kikumaru-senpai..."

Eiji noticed the flush on his kouhai's cheeks. "Ochibi why are you blushing?"

"I'm not." Ryoma denied as he lowered his cap.

Damn it...I'm late...

Eiji took a glance behind Ryoma and saw Sakuno walking away. "AAAH!!!! Ochibi asked Ryuzaki-san for a date! He is blushing because he asked Ryuzaki-san for a date!!!!!!" Eiji yelled sheepishly. So many people who are in the same hallway looked at the two tennis regulars, mostly of them were girls.

"I-I'm no-"

"Momo! Momo! Come here!" Kikumaru ran out and started to search for Momoshiro.

Ryoma slapped his forehead. "Eh, it's horrible..."

-RRRIIINNGG!!!!-

"Where is that someone who cares for me?" Sakuno asked worriedly because the bell already rang, a signal that the students must come back to their own respective rooms.

"Well, I think I'm franked again..." Sakuno frowned as tears started to form at her eyes. "I'm already sad because I remember the day when my parents tried to save me through that snowfall rain just to take me to the nearest hospital, and now...I'm franked by someone...I'm such a stupid person..." Sakuno's tears started to stream down to her cheeks. She started to run at the opposite side, as if she wants to go home.

Run...

Run...

Run...

"Mate kudasai, Ryuzaki..."

Sakuno looked behind her and saw someone at the pond. The said guy bent down and was chasing his breath. "Wait...I have something to tell you..."

Sakuno's eyes widened as she heard that voice.

_It was... it was…_

"I'm sorry if I'm late."

"Ryoma-kun..."

"I wanted to take those sadness of yours..."

"How did you-"

"I have your diary here." Ryoma said as he picked Sakuno's diary inside his pocket.

How embarrassing...my most deepest darkest secrets are in that diary… 

Ryoma walked nearer to Sakuno and...

"I wanted to make your cold Valentine's Day a warm one..." Ryoma whispered inside her ear after he pulled her in a deep embrace.

Sakuno's eyes wandered in tears. "Ryoma-kun...Arigato..."

"And I have one thing to say to you..." Ryoma added as he snuggled his face nearer at her neck. "Aishiteru."

Sakuno was moved by that word. She let her feelings out and embraced him back. "I love you too...Ryoma-kun..."

Ryoma-kun...

Ryoma-kun...

Ryoma-kun...

"Sakuno? Come on we need to watch Ryoma-sama's match!" Tomoka tapped her bestfriend by the shoulder.

"W-What?!!!" Sakuno was shocked when she was snapped back.

A day dream???

-scree-

Sakuno felt something warm at her cold hands.

She saw a paper and flipped it open.

Someone who cares for your sudden sadness

"Thanks...even though it's a dream... you really made me happy last Valentine's Day even though you're not here by my side, Ryoma-kun...Aishiteru..."

----

**A/n: I am here again! First of all, I wanna greet you guys. Happy Valentines Day! I wish that all of you are happy with this day, that's all what I do really wish! I made this fanfic for all of you, and for the RyoSaku warmth too. I wish you liked this story. (Even though the first part seems boring)**

**Please review after reading. **

**Keep the warmth of RyoSaku love this Valentine's Day!**

**Ja, minna-san**

**rookie-chan **


End file.
